


Finding Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, When I say angst what I really mean, gun tw, is Torturing Heather McNamara 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People said Veronica Sawyer killed herself, but Heather spots a familiar blue blazer at the pep rally.





	Finding Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short,,,,oh well

She goes to the pep rally. Of course she does, she's Heather fucking McNamara. Head cheerleader. Even if she doesn't really want to go, she has to make sure everything goes smoothly for the other cheerleaders. It would be bad to just leave them without a leader just because she didn't want to go.

Even if she had tried to commit suicide the other day.

Her mental health is not to best, but it's better than when it was before, so she's able to put on a smile as she enters the gym, others crowding around her. She can see Heather Duke behind the crowd, a slight scowl of disgust growing at all the attention going to Heather McNamara.

She's a little late, but that's okay. There's still some time to go over things before the cheerleaders are supposed to show off their routine.

The others lead her to where they've been practicing, Heather starting to get a little more optimistic. Maybe this won't be as bad as she thought. Excitement in the other cheerleaders starts excitement in herself as well.

That is, until she hears the whispers around her.

At first Heather thinks they are about herself, but that case couldn't ever be more wrong. As the whispers get louder she can hear the emotion in their voices. For some, it's curiosity, fear or anguish. For others it's excitement at money being handed around, for some it's disappointment of having to give money out to others.

Soon the words start to pull together, and Heather stops as she realizes what they're saying.

Veronica Sawyer has killed herself.

Denial comes first for Heather, of course. After all, this the girl that stopped her from overdosing in the bathroom, the girl who told her not to throw her life away just to become a statistic that might appear on T.V. The girl who was smart and funny and had a pretty great laugh that gave Heather strange feelings in her chest that made her blush. The girl who, according to other students, had gone off at Duke and Miss Fleming after Heather confessed her suicidal thoughts and had gotten attacked for it.

Then other students confirm, it's true, Veronica’s boyfriend himself had come inside distraught just moments before to tell Miss Fleming who was now making a tribute.

It takes all her willpower not to cry right there after everyone just treats it like a game; betting material.

Some of the other cheerleaders manage to drag Heather the rest of the way and convince her to stay. She does stay. She practices with them and when the time comes, shows of their routine.

But she feels empty.

She chants and cheers with the others reluctantly, tears threatening to fall at any second as possible - terrible - outcomes for her own future well up along with the why's. Why did Veronica kill herself? Leave Heather here alone with Duke in power?

After a while of showing off and chanting, she spots something. A spot of blue, just in the corner of her eye. But Heather can't look, she has to keep focusing for the others. Veronica killed herself. That's what they said. She was just imagining things, at the worst time possible.

She turns around anyway, making it look like it's in the routine much to the silent protesting of the other cheerleaders.

There it is. The blue blazer, the skirt, the messy brown hair. There’s a moment, a glimpse of her, when she exits through a door that Heather hasn't noticed before.

She _runs_.

Heather sprints off towards where the blue had gone, some people yelling for her to come back. She doesn't listen. She has to go see if it was her, if it was Veronica.

The door leads to stairs that seem to lead down. Under the gym. Heather stops for a moment. Yes, she can hear footsteps, quick and desperate, running down the stairs.

There's a moment of hesitance as Heather notes how dirty and dusty the stairs are. Ew. These are new shoes, too, but if it means actually finding Veronica and seeing that she's alive, it's a sacrifice Heather is willing to make.

She scrambles down the stairs, footsteps ahead fading. She can't let them fade, not today. After Chandler’s death, Heather wasn't ready to let someone else go.

The stairs ended, a door at the bottom. She can't see the blue. But the blue can't just disappear. Hands a little bit shaky, Heather opens the door.

There she is.

Veronica.

In her happiness - her complete joy -, Heather fails to notice the horror in Veronica’s eyes as she swings around, fails to notice the bomb, fails to notice faint marks around Veronica’s neck…

And fails to notice the boy in the trench coat with the gun at the back of the room.

“Veronica! Where have you been? People were saying you-“

**_BANG_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I killed myself writing this. But I guess I killed someone else as well writing this :)


End file.
